Labyrinth of Life
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Lika-liku kehidupan seorang yang dijuluki 'Child of Fate'. Akankah dia menemukan semua jawaban dari semua hal yang dia pertanyakan? Philip/Raito Sonozaki's Centric. Drabble. Canon. Mind to Read and Review, minna? Cover Design by Zerochan.


**Labyrinth of Life**

**~First Stage~**

**Disclaimer** : Kamen Rider W bukan milik saya melainkan milik Shotaro Ishinomori

**Note** : Canon, Drabble, Philip/Raito Sonozaki's Centric, diusahakan untuk se-IC mungkin.

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Fic saya yang pertama di Kamen Rider W. Err, entah kenapa saya jadi ingin menuliskannya *mungkin karena ngeliat karakter Philip yang begitu memikat! Hehehehe*

Ok, semoga para pembaca terhibur dengan sajian saya ini. Enjoy for Read! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>~Aku~<strong>

Hal menarik yang pertama kali kutemui pada 'malam itu' adalah saat aku melihat seorang pria separuh baya dengan anak muda berusia 20 tahunan. Dua orang pria yang mengubah nasibku. Dua pria yang mengubah cara pandangku tentang dunia. Dan dua pria itu pula lah yang mengajarkan aku tentang banyak hal.

Philip. Itulah nama yang diberikan oleh Soukichi Narumi, pria separuh baya yang mengeluarkanku dari kungkungan _Gaia Lab_, padaku yang saat itu tak bisa mengingat namaku yang sebenarnya. Pria yang mengajarkanku agar bisa menentukan pilihan dan membuat keputusan.

Hari di mana Soukichi Narumi menjejakkan kakinya di tempatku saat itu, detik itulah aku mendapatkan kebebasan untuk pertama kalinya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti membuat _Gaia Memory_.

Namaku Philip Marlowe. Simbol _Kebebasan_ dan _Pembuat Keputusan_.

Akulah sang iblis, yang menawarkan kekuatan pada pria muda itu untuk mengubah dunia.

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Dia~**

Namanya Shoutarou Hidari. Pria muda berusia 20 tahunan yang saat itu datang bersama Soukichi Narumi ke tempatku. Pria muda yang masih setengah matang, dan belum dewasa. Pria muda yang masih berpikiran dangkal dan kerap bertindak gegabah.

Tapi entah kenapa, seperti sudah ditakdirkan... dia menjadi pemakai _Double Driver_ dan menjadi pasanganku dalam menggunakan kekuatan _Double_.

Dia pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang menarik di hadapanku saat aku membuka koper berisikan 6 _True Gaia Memory_ dan _Double Driver_ di depannya seraya berkata.

"Apakah kau memiliki keberanian pergi ke neraka bersamaku untuk menghancurkan musuh?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengambil _Gaia Memory Joker_ dan aku mengambil _Gaia Memory Cyclone_. Kemudian dengan keinginan kuat untuk kabur dari tempat itu dengan selamat... kami pun akhirnya berubah menjadi _Double_. Untuk pertama kalinya...

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Lemah~**

Lemah? Aku? Tidak. Aku bukannya lemah. Aku hanya lebih suka menggunakan otakku daripada menggunakan otot.

Maka dari itulah aku lebih sering menyumbangkan strategi dan siasat menyerang, daripada menyerang musuh secara langsung tanpa persiapan. Berbeda dengan dia yang selalu mengikuti nalurinya untuk bertarung.

Oke, kalian boleh menjulukiku iblis, karena aku telah memperalatnya sebagai mesin bertarung. Meski demikian, sedikit banyak aku tahu bahwa walau Shoutarou nampak kuat dan tegar... dia sangat lemah. Jauh lebih lemah daripada yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Lembek dan sangat tidak tegas.

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Kenapa~**

"Kuberitahu satu hal, Shoutarou..." ucapku setelah mengungkapkan nama _user_ _T-Rex Memory_ pada pemuda itu. "Pemikiran naifmu akan membuatmu terbunuh dalam kasus ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah termakan oleh kekuatan _T-Rex Memory_. Dia mungkin saja akan memakanmu hidup-hidup."

Kulihat dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih dan berkata dengan berat hati.

"Walaupun begitu, aku percaya. Dia telah berjanji dengan hal itu. Opinimu mengenai dirinya itu tidaklah penting."

Hei, dia itu penjahat. Kenapa kau harus bersusah hati seperti itu, Shoutarou? Dan... apa itu percaya? Mudah sekali kau percaya dengan kata-katanya. Apa karena dia itu temanmu sejak kecil?

"Aneh, bukankah kau seharusnya bertindak sesuai logika dan tidak mengikuti perasaanmu? Itu kan prinsip 'Hard Boiled' yang kau anut?" komentarku tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengan pemikiran naif dan kekanak-kanakan pemuda yang jauh lebih tua dariku itu. "Seperti yang kuduga, kau ini sebenarnya lembek. Jadi, lebih tepatnya... kau lebih pantas disebut 'Half Boiled'."

Tanpa diduga, dia langsung menghampiriku dan menonjokku dengan marah hingga aku tersungkur.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" sergahnya seraya meletakkan tiga _True Gaia Memory_ di meja kerjaku. Setelah itu, dia pun segera berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukanku.

Hei, aku hanya menyatakan apa yang kupikirkan! Kenapa kau marah? Kenapa? Itu memang kenyataannya, kan? Jadi, aku tidak salah bicara, kan?

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Keluarga~**

Sebuah kasus lagi terjadi. Dan kini para korbannya adalah orang-orang yang berkunjung ke sebuah tempat misterius bernama Million Collosseo. Kupikir itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik seperti yang disebutkan oleh Nona Wakana—penyiar radio yang kusukai—beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tempat itu tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Nama korban itu Goro Murasame," lapor Shoutarou padaku lewat telepon.

"Apa nggak ada _keyword_ lain?" tanyaku.

"Dia nggak mau memberikan sedikit pun informasi," ucap Shoutarou yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Dia kalah taruhan, ditelantarkan keluarganya, dan sepertinya dia juga sudah kehilangan rumah tangganya."

**Degg!**

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Keluarga? Rumah tangga? Dua kata itu terus-menerus berputar di benakku bagaikan kaset rusak.

Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku begitu terganggu dengan kedua kata itu? Apa itu menyangkut keluargaku? Apa aku bisa menemukan keluargaku jika mencarinya di _Gaia Library_? Tapi...

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Hilang~**

Di mana? Di mana buku yang berkaitan dengan keluargaku? Ada di mana buku itu?

Kuraih buku yang mengapung di _Gaia Library_ dan membacanya dengan tergesa. Buku ini... Kosong! Kenapa? Kenapa buku tentang keluargaku tidak ada?

"Kau sedang memikirkan keluargamu, Philip?" sebuah teguran halus menyentakkanku kembali ke alam nyata. Aku menatap penuh arti pada rekanku itu. Kenapa dia tahu soal itu?

"Kau punya semua pengetahuan, tapi kau tak menemukan semua yang ada di masa lalumu, kan?"

Aku menampik tangannya dengan marah, "Kau mau mengejekku?"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Aku tahu kalau manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, Karena itulah, kita hidup untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Hidup ini seperti permainan," tukasnya sok bijak.

Heh, tahu apa dia? Memangnya dia tahu rasanya kehilangan keluarga yang begitu berharga? Apa dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga?

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Penting~**

"Boss memberitahuku bahwa lelaki harus menyelesaikan urusannya. Sekarang mungkin terlihat mustahil, tapi aku putuskan akan tetap bermain untuk melindungimu. Tak peduli seperti apapun hasilnya. Karena kau adalah rekan penting yang Boss titipkan padaku!"

Rekan penting katanya? Aku? Padahal dirinya saja sudah terjepit begitu oleh jebakan Taizo Kaga—sang pemilik Million Collosseo. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata sombong seperti itu.

Aku mencoba menyanggah ucapannya Shoutarou, tapi aku malah dipukul Aki-chan dan dibentak olehnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Dia berusaha untuk melindungimu! Percaya saja pada Shoutarou!"

Aku baru sadar akan sesuatu. Mungkin memang benar jika aku adalah rekan yang sangat penting baginya, karena itu... aku juga akan berusaha untuk membantunya.

Karena Shoutarou dan Aki-chan adalah keluarga baru yang sangat penting bagiku.

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Sapaan~**

"Papa tak bisa hanya menjaga Asuka saja, melainkan seluruh penduduk Fuuto ini," Miyabi Kusuhara mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada putri semata wayangnya—Asuka—yang menganggap kami sebagai ayahnya.

Haduh, haduh, Shoutarou! Berbohong sama anak kecil juga ada batasnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kebablasan? Kan kau sendiri yang akan repot. Aku benar-benar nggak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran rekanku itu.

Kami lihat Asuka nampak menyerah dalam usahanya untuk menahan kami. Tapi yang membuat kami heran, dia tiba-tiba menghampiri kami dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Shoutarou kaget.

"Papa, apa Papa lupa cara menyapamu yang biasanya?" Asuka malah berbalik tanya.

"Celaka! Ternyata aku sudah berbuat sampai sejauh ini!" pekik Shoutarou panik.

"Hh, sudah kuduga. Ini yang bakalan terjadi ketika kau berbohong, Shoutarou," tukasku cuek.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya rekanku itu panik.

"Serahkan saja padaku," sahutku santai. Toh, aku sudah membaca semua tentang Daizaburo Kusuhara, ayahnya Asuka. Aku tinggal mempraktekkan semua kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya saja, kan?

Kuulurkan tanganku dan kubelai lembut rambutnya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Daizaburo saat menyapa anak ini.

Sapaan lembut dari sang Ayah? Apa aku juga menginginkannya secara tidak sadar?

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Bingung~**

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengan keluarga Sonozaki yang dibicarakan oleh Shoutarou? Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik pada keluarga itu. Tapi aku tak paham, apa yang membuatku begitu penasaran?

Kasus kali ini berhubungan dengan keluarga itu. Semua koki terbaik kota Fuuto menghilang setelah melayani kepala keluarga rumah itu. Sementara Aki-chan menyelidiki rumah itu, aku mencoba mengumpulkan semua informasi dari _Gaia Library_.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku begitu bingung. Aura yang kurasakan dari rumah itu saat aku menjadi _Double_... di mana aku pernah merasakannya? Hawa dingin mencekam yang menyesakkan dada.

Di suatu sudut ingatanku, rasa-rasanya aku pernah merasakan hal ini. Dulu... sewaktu aku kecil. Tapi, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Banyak sekali hal yang membingungkan tentang diriku. Banyak hal-hal yang samar-samar berkelebat di ingatanku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengatasinya, tapi aku yakin kalau aku bisa. Karena aku yakin, suatu saat akan ada jalan untuk mencapai semua itu.

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Jantung~**

Ini sangat aneh. Kenapa setiap kali aku mendengar suara Nona Wakana, jantungku selalu berdebar? Ada perasaan aneh yang merayapi dadaku saat aku mendengarkan siaran radionya. Aku memang belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi entah kenapa... aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya.

Omongan Shoutarou tentang Nona Wakana yang berlaku buruk padanya pun tak kuhiraukan. Bagiku, asalkan Nona Wakana tetap bersikap baik pada semua orang dan termasuk diriku, yang lainnya pasti kuanggap sebagai omong kosong. Aku akan membantunya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari partnerku itu.

Kucari semua informasi untuk membantu Nona Wakana di _Gaia Library_, dan kupastikan agar penjahat itu menampakkan dirinya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Nona Wakana akan mendatangi kantor detektif untuk mencariku.

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan dan aku bergegas bersembunyi di hangar. Nona Wakana memaksa untuk mendobrak pintu hangar tempatku bersembunyi, tapi aku berhasil membujuknya agar dia tidak melakukan niatnya itu.

Dia bertanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang hal-hal yang ditanyakan oleh penyerang misterius itu, dan aku menjawab semua pertanyaannya berdasarkan semua informasi yang kukumpulkan dari _Gaia Library_.

Nona Wakana nampak puas dengan jawabanku dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Jantungku berdebar aneh saat tangan lembutnya memegang tanganku. Di mana aku pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya, ya?

Dia memintaku untuk menangkap pelaku itu, dan aku mengiyakannya. Sesaat setelah Nona Wakana pergi, aku memegang dadaku yang masih naik turun nggak karuan. Rasa hangat nan mendebarkan jantung itu masih terasa. Kenapa, ya?

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Angin~**

Kurentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar dan kurasakan angin Fuuto yang menyejukkan. Angin yang sangat lembut, rasanya seperti menenangkan hatiku yang lumayan gelisah karena masalah yang menimpa Nona Wakana.

Kulihat langit di atasku, dan aku pun tersenyum saat melihat langit biru cerah terbentang di atas sana. Aku yakin, kali ini... aku pasti bisa menolong Nona Wakana. Karena aku sangat mengaguminya, dan aku benar-benar sangat menyayanginya.

Kulirik arloji yang melingkar di tanganku. Sudah hampir waktu perjanjian. Aku harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk membantu gadis cantik itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

Angin lembut bertiup lagi ke arahku. Seolah hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik untuk Nona Wakana dan juga untukku...

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Sensasi~**

Aneh. Sensasi yang kurasakan saat memegang tangan _Dopant_ misterius itu... kenapa mirip sekali dengan sentuhan tangan Nona Wakana? Apakah mungkin... _Dopant_ itu adalah Nona Wakana? Tapi... rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi, kehangatan tangan itu masih membekas di tanganku. Begitu juga sensasi aneh saat memegang tangan _Dopant_ itu.

Aku tak paham. Apakah aku yang aneh ataukah memang benar itu yang kurasakan?

Apa yang akan kulakukan jika _Dopant_ itu ternyata memang Nona Wakana?

Sensasi aneh itu masih menjalar di dadaku. Menimbulkan perasaan aneh. Khawatir. Bingung bercampur ragu. Belum pernah kurasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Apakah mungkin, aku menyukai gadis itu?

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Nyaman~**

"Hallo! Ada orang di sini?" kudengar suara Nona Wakana begitu dekat. Aku panik dan bergegas bersembunyi saat tahu bahwa _Nona Wakana memang datang ke mari_.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi lagi?" tanya Nona Wakana tidak suka.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa Anda bisa berada di sini?" aku malah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Kau menyimpulkan kalau pelakunya adalah orang yang berada di dekatku, tolong katakan. Siapa dia?"

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Sebelumnya, Anda pernah merasakan seseorang mencoba membunuh Anda?"

"Sering!"

"Eh? Oleh siapa misalnya?" Ingin rasanya kulem mulutku yang tak berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan nggak mutu seperti yang beberapa saat lalu meluncur dari bibirku.

Tanpa di duga, Nona Wakana menceritakan padaku kalau dia sering sekali di _bully_ oleh kakaknya sejak kecil. Dan betapa sering Nona Wakana ingin membalas kakaknya itu, tapi dia mengatakan kalau adik lelakinya sering menghentikannya dan berusaha membujuknya agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap tidak baik.

Aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau adik lelakinya ini pasti sangat berharga baginya. Tapi, Nona Wakana mengatakan kalau adiknya itu kini tidak ada lagi di sisinya. Meski kehilangan adiknya itu sangat memedihkan hatinya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tegar. Aku kagum sekali akan kejujuran perasaannya.

Aku pun sama sekali tidak merasakan canggung ataupun takut saat bersamanya. Malahan yang kurasakan saat bersamanya adalah perasaan yang begitu hangat, nyaman, dan menenangkan. Aku dan dia bisa bebas bercerita apa saja pada saat seperti ini.

Kekagumanku akan wanita itu semakin bertambah. Karena aku merasa, dia begitu jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya aku dan dia berusaha untuk membuat suasana senyaman mungkin.

Aku berpikir dengan demikian, aku pasti lebih bisa mencari tahu secara detil tentang dirinya. Karena aku... ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Santai~**

Nona Wakana diculik! Sial, seharusnya aku bisa memprediksikan hal itu sebelumnya! Aku, bukan, maksudnya _kami_ mengejar _Violence Dopant_ yang membawa Nona wakana.

"Ini situasi yang buruk!" kudengar Shoutarou berkomentar.

"Tak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita fokuskan saja untuk mengejarnya. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Nona Wakana, karena bukan itu tujuannya," ucapku berusaha menenangkan partnerku itu.

"Kamu terlalu santai," ucap Shoutarou yang terdengar seperti keluhan di telingaku.

"Mana bisa aku santai! Aku sedang serius!" bantahku ketus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan bidadarimu!"

Dan kami terus melakukan pengejaran. Karena aku bertekad, akan menyelamatkan Nona Wakana. Apapun yang terjadi.

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Penasaran~**

Kenapa Nona Wakana tahu soal _Gaia Memory_? Bukankah dia itu orang awam yang seharusnya tidak mengerti soal _gadget_ seperti itu? Tapi kenapa? Apakah mungkin...?

Kemunculan _Dopant_ misterius berwarna khaki itu. Sensasi yang kurasakan saat menyambut tangan _Dopant_ itu. Sikap aneh Nona Wakana saat berhadapan dengan _Violence Dopant_... apakah mungkin dugaanku itu?

Nona Wakana nampak tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu saat aku mencoba menanyakan hal itu padanya. Aku tak paham. Kenapa aku begitu penasaran padanya?

Kenapa aku begitu ingin tahu tentang dirinya? Rasa penasaran itu terus mendera benakku. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Mungkin saja ini adalah kebetulan, tapi hati kecilku membantah kalau hal ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Jebakan~**

Seorang _user Gaia Memory_ mempergunakan nama 'Kamen Rider' dan mengacau di Fuuto. Aku sama sekali tak paham, apa dan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

Shoutarou memaksaku untuk mencari semua informasi dan juga menyuruhku untuk mempercepat pencarian. Aku paham kalau dia sangat kesal sekali, karena ada seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab macam Kenji Kurata seenaknya saja menggunakan nama 'Kamen Rider' dan berbuat kekacauan di kota.

Partnerku itu sangat terikat dengan julukan sakral itu, dan dia benar-benar benci sekali jika ada seorang pengacau macam dia mengotori nama 'Kamen Rider' yang sangat dia agung-agungkan itu. Aku mencoba memperingatkan dia kalau ada sesuatu dibalik perbuatan Kenji Kurata yang menggunakan nama 'Kamen Rider' untuk membuat kekacauan di kota.

Tapi, Shoutarou mengacuhkan peringatanku dan dia berkata kalau dia akan merencanakan semuanya setelah dia sampai ke tempat tujuan. Aku turuti saja kemauannya, dan membiarkan dia berhadapan dengan Kenji Kurata.

Dan aku sama sekali tak sadar kalau semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang ingin menculikku dan mengembalikan aku ke _Gaia Lab_ untuk kembali membuat _Gaia Memory_ yang baru. Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau peristiwa ini akan membuka tabir rahasia tentang diriku...

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Siapa~**

Sudah sejauh mana aku berlari? Apakah mereka masih mengejarku? Aku harus bagaimana lagi sekarang? Aku bingung. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku harus menyelamatkan Shoutarou, dan Aki-chan dari tangan mereka. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk itu?

Di tengah kebimbanganku, aku mendengar suara halus menyapaku. "Kau bisa ikut bersamaku."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu berasal dan mengernyitkan dahi. Ternyata yang menyapaku adalah seorang wanita—yang kutaksir umurnya sekitar 29 ke atas—yang tersenyum misterius padaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dan senyumannya itu membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Entah karena apa.

Sebuah pemahaman membalur di pikiranku dan langsung menghardiknya dengan pertanyaan yang memojokkannya. "Jangan-jangan, kau yang mengatur ini semua?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal. Jadi aku bisa mendapatkanmu lagi," ucap wanita itu tanpa ragu.

Eh? Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? Aku ini bukan barang! Kenapa dia berkata seolah-olah aku ini barang langka yang patut diperebutkan oleh banyak orang? Siapa wanita ini? Dan kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Raito'?

Dia bilang kalau itu adalah nama asliku. Benarkah? Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? Apakah dia benar-benar tahu siapa diriku ini sebenarnya?

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Takut~**

Namaku... Raito? Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, jadi bisa saja kalau 'Raito' itu memang nama asliku, kan?

Tapi... kenapa wanita ini membuatku takut? Setiap kali dia berbicara dan bergerak mendekatiku, aku merasakan aura penuh ancaman yang luar biasa pekat. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Dan anehnya, aku pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Perasaan yang sama pada peristiwa _Begin's Night_.

Takut. Tertekan. Tidak nyaman. Semua perasaan itu melebur jadi satu dalam benakku. Terlebih lagi saat dia mengatakan bahwa semua orang yang memilikiku akan bisa menggenggam dunia.

Aku bukanlah benda yang bisa dipergunakan seenaknya. Aku ini manusia. Aku punya hati. Aku punya pikiran. Aku juga punya kemauan. Satu hal yang pasti adalah... aku tidak mau diperintah oleh siapapun! Apapun alasannya!

Wanita itu ternyata adalah _Taboo Dopant_. Pimpinan para pekerja di peristiwa _Begin's Night_. Aku kembali berlari. Berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kejarannya. Susah payah aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, karena kondisiku yang masih belum stabil.

Di saat itulah, Fang muncul kembali di depanku. Bayangan mengerikan yang terjadi di peristiwa _Begin's Night_ kembali terbias di benakku. Merasa takut kejadian itu akan terulang kembali, aku segera mengusir Fang dan memanggil _RevolGarry_.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, berbagai perasaan negatif merayapi setiap relung sanubariku. Takut. Cemas. Bingung. Semuanya menjadi satu.

Aku tak mau ditangkap dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan lagi di Lab yang gelap dan dingin itu. Tapi, aku juga tak mau lagi menggunakan kekuatan Fang. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Shoutarou dan Aki-chan?

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**~Alasan~**

Kenapa Fuyumi Asou begitu bersikeras untuk menyadarkan Kenji Kurata? Padahal dia tahu pasti kalau rekannya itu sudah termakan oleh kekuatan _Gaia Memory_ dan sulit bagi orang seperti itu untuk kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

Aku menekankan padanya, bahwa sekali termakan kekuatan _Gaia Memory_... maka Kenji Kurata tidak akan bisa untuk pulih kembali. Tapi dia berkata kalau dia akan berusaha dan tidak akan diam saja. Karena bagi dia, Kenji Kurata adalah partner yang sangat penting dan tidak perlu alasan untuk menyelamatkannya. Meskipun dia merasa usahanya itu akan sia-sia, tapi dia tak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Kami ini sudah seperti _two in one_! Jadi, aku harus menyelamatkannya. Apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Fuyumi Asou penuh tekad.

Kata-kata wanita itu menyentakkanku. Aku kini sadar akan sesuatu, bahwa aku seharusnya tak boleh takut pada apapun. Bahwa aku seharusnya berjuang untuk menyelamatkan temanku. Bahwa kami adalah _two in one_ Kamen Rider. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak menyelamatkan Shoutarou dan Aki-chan.

Setelah berterima kasih pada Fuyumi Asou, aku segera bergegas menuju rumah untuk mengambil _HardBoilder_. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu kembali dengan Fang. Kali ini, aku mengambil keputusan besar untuk menyelamatkan Shoutarou dan Aki-chan. Aku tak perlu banyak alasan untuk bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Aku juga siap mengambil resiko untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Karena mereka, adalah teman berharga bagiku...

**.  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

**#To Be Continued#**

Oke, ini fic perdana saya di Kamen Rider W. Bagaimanakah ceritanya, minna? Semoga dapat menghibur kalian semua. Rencananya fic ini akan saya tamatkan dalam 3 bagian. Jadi, bolehkah saya minta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?


End file.
